Whispers In the Chest
by NewSatan
Summary: Klay just asked for a simple favor. Okay, so it wasn't as simple as it seemed. Getting a scan of Chaor is never a simple task. That's why Klay asked KidChaor. But Klay gets a little more than just a scan. The first ever Klay/Kaz. It's called Klaz!


Klay/Kaz One shot

* * *

"No." Kaz said.

"What? NO? Why not?" Klay spat angrily.

"You know why. It's hard enough trying to get _one_ scan of the guy; no way in hell am I helping you get a scan of Chaor." Yep. Klay was asking Kaz to help him get a Chaor scan. Klay had a drone battle with a code master coming up. He wanted Chaor on his team; it only made sense to go to KidChaor for help.

"Hey! You owe me. Have you already forgotten who helped get you that marrillian scan a while back?" Klay spat. Kaz hurriedly looked around their surroundings, hoping no one was listening. They were currently in the Under-World. Klay had tracked him down and cornered him to ask his favor. No one was around.

"I told you to never mention that." Kaz said in a hushed hiss.

"Will you _just_ help me?" Klay spat angrily.

"Why should I?" Klay narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

"You know why." He hissed. "You _owe_ me." They glared at each other for a while. Kaz had no interest in entering Chaor's domain. The last time he did that, he nearly got his head chopped off. He would of if he hadn't ported out in time.

"Can't you go ask someone else?" Kaz asked. He got an angry glare in response.

"You're KidChaor! You know more about him than anyone else. It would be out-right stupid to go ask for someone else's help." Klay said as he threw his hands into the air, emphasizing his point. Kaz sighed in defeat.

"You know what, fine! I'll help you. But don't come crying to me when Chaor chops your head off." Kaz said.

"Whatever," Klay grumbled, "Now let's just go get the stupid scan." Kaz rolled his eyes as he led his enemy to the incredibly large building that housed Chaor. They climbed a wall and snuck into a window. They kept themselves low to the ground and quietly snuck around the building.

"You _do_ know where he is, don't you?" Klay questioned. Kaz stopped walking and stared at Klay.

"Did you seriously just ask me, _KidChaor_, if I knew where Chaor was?" Kaz asked in angry astonishment.

"It's a big building, Kaz. He could be anywhere." Klay shot back. Kaz rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"I'm called KidChaor for a reason. I know where he usually hangs out." Kaz said.

"Are you his number one fan or his number one stalker?" Klay asked in a slight mocking tone. Kaz's eyes narrowed but he kept walking, not looking back at Klay.

"Tom does the same thing with Maxxor." Kaz shot back.

"Maxxor doesn't try to kill him every time he walks in uninvited." Klay retorted.

"I agree with you there, "Kaz said with a slight pout, "I actually think Maxxor's got a soft spot for Tom." They turned a corner. The only light was from the burning torches on the walls.

"Do I hear jealousy?" Klay asked.

"Tom can walk in and talk to his hero whenever the hell he wants, my hero nearly chops my head off every time he sees me. Yes! I'm a bit jealous!" There was the sound of someone walking toward them. They ducked behind a large curtain just a guard walked into view. They waited for the guard to walk past and turn the corner before the continued.

"That _does_ kind of suck." Klay said mockingly. The peered around the next corner before fast walking in a crouch down the large hallway. Kaz rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it, Klay." Klay let out a soft snicker. There was the sound of people running. "Crap, someone's coming!" In an attempt to find a hiding place, they ran in opposite directions, causing them to accidentally run into each other.

"Ow!" Klay grumbled as both of their butts hit the ground. The sound of running feet got louder. Kaz perked up a little.

"There!" He pointed to a large chest resting up against the wall. They both got up and scrambled into the chest. Much to their disappointment, it was smaller on the inside. The most comfortable position they could get into was with Kaz laying on the bottom of the chest and Klay laying over him. The feet got extremely loud. Klay hurriedly shut the lid of the chest. There was the sound of clanging armor and yelling. There was just a sliver of light pouring into the chest. Klay could barely see through the small crack.

"It's Takinom." Klay whispered.

"Crap! Klay, I dropped my scanner!" Kaz whispered from under Klay.

"You what?" Klay hissed in a very hushed whisper. Klay checked for his scanner. "Shit! Mine's gone too."

"We must've dropped them when we ran into each other." Kaz whispered. Klay peered out through the small crack. He looked around. There were still a few guards in the hallway. Takinom was nowhere in sight. Across from the chest, there was a wooden table. Klay spotted his scanner under it. Thankfully, it was dark in the hallway. The guards wouldn't see it unless they were looking for it.

"I see mine." Klay whispered.

"Do you see mine?" Kaz asked.

"I can't see it from this angle. Hold on." Klay shifted in the chest. He had just enough room to pull himself off of Kaz and actually sit up on all fours. It was extremely uncomfortable. His body was at a weird angle. Klay searched through the crack again. Takinom and a bunch of guards came back. They were yelling at each other. Klay did his best to look past them. His eyes rested on a large drape hanging from a very large window. A red scanner cold just barely be seen under the drape. "I see it!"

"Um, Klay? Can you _please_ move your leg?" Klay raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kaz. The guy sounded a bit shy. Kaz's face was red. Klay looked down at where his leg was. It was pressed against Kaz's crotch. Klay's own face went red.

"Sorry!" Klay tried to quickly shift in the small area. He only succeeded in pressing his leg into the redhead's crotch even more. Kaz jerked, his face got even redder.

"Klay!" Kaz hissed. Klay mumbled in apology he got back into the position he was originally in. He was now back lying on top of Kaz. They laid there in silence while they waited for the guards to clear. Both were painfully aware of the hard lump pressing against Klay's inner thigh. Both of them were beet red. Klay couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Did you _seriously_ get turned on over just that?" Klay whispered. Kaz's face reddened even more.

"Well, whose fault is that?" Kaz shot back.

"Like I did it on purpose!" Klay's leg began to fall asleep. He shifted it, accidentally brushing the lump in the process. Kaz jerked.

"Would you _stop _doing that?" Kaz yelled in a very hushed tone.

"My leg was falling asleep!" Klay spat. "I'm trying to do this on purpose!"

"You perv! I think you are! I bet you're enjoying this." Kaz remarked.

"_You're_ the one with a boner, not me! If anyone's enjoying it, it's you!" Klay retorted. "Maybe if you weren't so damn sensitive, this wouldn't be a problem!"

"I am _not _sensitive!"

"The lump in your pants begs to differ."

"Well if you hadn't pressed your leg against me, it wouldn't be there!"

"It's there because you're sensitive! I seriously doubt someone else would've gotten a boner over something like that!"

"I. Am. Not. _Sensitive_!" Kaz spat angrily.

"Oh yeah? I can prove that you are!" Klay challenged.

"No you can't! Because I'm not sensitive!"

"Oh really?" Klay said.

"Yes!"

"Then you shouldn't feel anything when I do this." Klay said as he leaned down and lightly nipped Kaz's earlobe. The reaction was immediate. Kaz jerked and pressed his eyes shut. Hr let out a quiet squeal as the lump in his pants got even harder. His entire face, even his ears, was red. Klay looked down at the redhead's face. Seeing that look at Kaz's face actually turned Klay on a little.

"You perv! Now I _know_ you're doing this on purpose!" Klay stared down at him with a blank expression. Kaz stared at him in confusion. "What's with that look?" Klay just kept staring. Why was Kaz's reaction turning him on? For some reason, he liked seeing that look on Kaz's face. He wanted more. "Whoa! Ah! Klay, what're you doing?" Kaz asked as Klay began to mouth Kaz's neck. Kaz couldn't fight the sensation. He was pinned under the larger boy. He could only lay there and get hard as Klay had is way with him. Kaz squirmed under him.

"Quit moving." Klay whispered in Kaz's ear. Kaz froze as Klay's hot breath hit his ear.

"Ah!" Kaz couldn't stop the yelp as Klay licked his neck. They were both hard now. Kaz knew this was wrong, but it was starting to feel way too good. Klay stopped mouthing Kaz's neck. Their eyes met. They were both breathing hard. The pleasure coursing through Kaz's body was causing his eye's to glaze over. They stared at each other for a moment. Before Kaz even knew what he was doing, he grabbed Klay by the face and crashed their lips together. Klay happily obliged.

For a good twenty minutes, moans and groans came from the chest. The boys never did it, but they kept fondling and making out until both of them had finished. The guards were long gone, but neither of the boys noticed. Finally, the boys emerged from the chest. Their clothes were a wrinkled mess. Both their faces were flushed. They were still breathing hard. They grabbed their scanners an shoved then into their pockets. They stood from the places where their scanners were. Their eyes met. The realization of what they just did hit them like a ton of bricks. They both went completely red.

"Oh god, did we just?" Kaz didn't want to finish his question. Klay nodded.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Let's just get that scan and get out of here." Klay said. Kaz nodded in agreement. They began to trek down the hallway.

"Let's never speak of this again." Kaz said.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Klay said.

"HEY!" Kaz shouted. His voice echoed off the walls.

"Who's there!" Someone shouted.

"Crap! You idiot!" Klay hissed.

"Just shut up and run!" Kaz said as both boys began to sprint away from the owner of the voice that was now chasing after them.

* * *

Yep, here it is. The first ever Klaz. I'm so proud of myself. I hope you guys like it. If you're wondering, Klay eventually got the Chaor scan. Even though I'm not a huge fan of Kaz, I think I did pretty well with this. Will i make another, I have no idea. Klay was a bit of a perv in this, but oh well. That's why I love him. So, I think I'm done here. Please review and tell me what you think. That is all!


End file.
